


Our Family

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Liv comes to the village and meets her long-lost brother. However, Liv has lived a different life than Aaron expected.





	1. Meeting Liv

The young girl wandered along the path, taking in her new surroundings that was sure to be a familiar sight. She and her father had just moved into the Mill and were hopefully going to make new friends. While her dad was getting some work done (he worked from home) she decided to go for a wander. She saw a sweet little pub, a grubby garage, a dainty little cafe (knowing her dad they would be spending a lot of time in there) and after a few minutes she ventured into a place which interested her. There was a large Portacabin up one end, with lots of trashed and crushed cars all up each side. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a husky voice asked.

'Can I help?' The young girl turned around and saw the owner of the husky voice. He had short brown hair and rather pretty blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar. She smiled. He seemed nice.

'I'm new to the area and went for a wander. Sorry I didn't realise anyone worked here.' The young man smiled at the girl. She seemed alright.

'S'alright love, guess you got lost. Let me take ya home, its a bit of a walk. Where you live?' 

'Nah its ok. Dad told me to go 'take in my surroundings' whatever that means.'

'Ah so you're new to the area?'

'Yeah, I'm a bit nervous. It's been a weird few years for me.'

'Oh right? Wanna go in the portacabin, I'll make you a brew? You look freezing.'

'Yes please thank you!'

 

Ten minutes later.

'So mum left dad, my real dad, and we went to live with my nan. Mum then didn't want me so gave me up for adoption. It was my seventh birthday when my now dad adopted me. He's lovely, he spoils me rotten as well.' The young man smiled.

'Aww, glad your happy now.'

'I am. All I remember of me mum was that she always argued with dad and his son-my half brother-Aaron. I'm Liv by the way.'

'I..I'm Aaron.' He looked at the girl. She did look familiar. Liv looked at Aaron. She now remembered why he looked familiar as well. She always remembered his ears and gorgeous blue eyes.

'Aaron. I..I remember you. Can't forget your ears can I?'

He chucked and said. 'Can't forget your button nose.' She smiled.

A couple of hours passed and they talked about their childhood, remembering how well they got on, and realising the other was exactly who they said they were.

'Your dad must be worried!' Aaron said, seeing that it was four in the afternoon. He was distracted as his phone went.

'Sorry, I gotta take this. I'll take you home in a bit.' He accepted the call.

'Hello? Oh hi! Yes yes that's fine I'm here now. My business partner? He's on holiday at the moment. No that's ok. Ok mate. See ya!' He turned to Liv.

'Sorry, my new investor.'

'Ah, me dad does a lot of that.'

Ten minutes later there was a knock and Aaron let the man in.

'Hey you must be Aaron.' He said, shaking Aaron's hand. The man then closed the door.

'Oh sorry, this is me little sister Liv.' The man turned round.

'Liv?'

'Hi dad.'


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets the man who comes into the portacabin, and later finds out the man who adopted his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments-they mean a lot! Glad your enjoying this so far! More to come.

'Ah, are you her half-brother, Aaron? Aaron....Livesy?' man asked.

'Dingle. Livesy was my old surname and I changed it a few months ago to me mums surname. But I'm not some random I swear. I just found her here and we got talking and realised we were brother and sister.'

'Hope you weren't being a nuisance sweetie.'

'Nah she's been alright.' Chuckled Aaron. For a while they chatted things through, giving Liv's new dad all the info. Telling him bits of their childhood, his face softening and bursting into a smile as he remembered Liv telling him some of the stories over the years.

'Well, its getting late now. Can we do the business meeting tomorrow?'

'Yeah sure. And thanks, for understanding.'

'No worries, I always knew she had a brother and I never had a problem with her meeting him.'

'Can I see you again, Aaron?'

'Of course, here gimmie ya phone I'll put my number in.' Aaron gave Liv his number and she hugged him goodbye. He shook her dads hand and watched as they went over to a pristine white Audi R8. Liv hot in the passenger seat, while the man came back, to chat to Aaron more.

'Thanks for, you know, keeping her safe. Most people would tell her where to go, and seeing as we're new here, she'd probably get lost, bless her.'

'It's alright mate. She's me sister. Guess I should thank you for letting me into her life.'

'It's alright, its just I'm a bit waring, given that her mum left her, im just so protective of her so, if you want to be part of her life..be a part of it, please don't leave her because it'll break her heart.'

'Of course, mate. Ever since she was born I really loved her, I never thought I would, ya know, a ten year old getting excited by having a baby sister. But I love her. I was sixteen when she went and I was heartbroken. I'll never leave her. You have my word.'

'Thats all I need. Thank you.' The man shook Aarons hand and their eyes met for a while. The man thought Aaron was gorgeous and Aaron thought the man was very handsome. Then their hands parted.

'Sorry I didn't get your name.' Said Aaron.

'Robert Sugden.'


	3. More People To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we just get to know Liv and Robert more. More people meet these two, and Aaron has some questions to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, this was just a random idea that wouldn't go so I had to write it, I didn't know you would have like it so much. I will soon be updating The Mill and I may add another chapter to The One (you all seemed to like Seb so I may write more of him!)

Robert Sugden. Sugden. Sugden. 

Aaron sat up and thought hard about where he had heard that name before. Of course! Vic. How could he be so dumb? Robert was her brother! But what was he doing back here, after all these years? Aaron got out of bed and switched his phone on. He got a message from Liv.

Liv: Hey, its Liv, so glad to have met you again yesterday! Hope to see you soon! Love you! xxxx

So Aaron saved her number and replied.

Aaron: Hey sis, so happy to have seen you after all this time. Love ya too, have to have another catch up xxxx

He then got dressed and ready for work, but all he could think about was Robert.

 

Liv put her phone in her jeans, and took a sip of orange juice. Robert had treated them to breakfast at the cafe.

'Was that Aaron, sweetie?' Robert asked, seeing her texting.

'Yeah, could he come for dinner one day?'

'Of course. I'm seeing him again today to redo our business meeting, I could ask him then?'

'Yes please. And sorry, for yesterday. I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting.'

'You weren't to know my love. Anyway, after this I'll take you home before the meeting and you get your things ready for your new school tomorrow. Then at lunch I'll pick you up, there's some people I want you to meet.'

'Nice. But do I have to go to school? I could just quit and work with you!'

'Or, you can get the grades and get a good job? That's just a suggestion?' He smiled and slurped his Americano.

'Schools gonna be rubbish though anyway! I've had such a nice summer, and now I gotta go for Year 11 for hardly a year, its not worth it!'

'Livvy, my darling, your a bright girl. Ey, your taking Business Studies, Health and Social and Geography and your getting A's in all of them. I couldn't be prouder. So don't give up now. Just stick with it.'

Liv huffed and rolled her eyes.

'Fine. You win.'

'Finally, you always get your own way. Guess you take it from me then.' They both laughed. They were more like best mates than father and daughter, but they loved each other to death. They always had, there had never been no awkwardness or anything between them.

Aaron was hunting for his phone, finally finding it beneath a cushion and shoving it into his pocket. It was lunchtime and decided to bag some free grub of Marlon, seeing as he was the son of one of the owners. He made his way through the front, his mum, Chas, grabbing him into a hug.

'Awww! My beautiful beautiful baby boy!'

'Mam, I'm twenty five!'

'No you're not! You're my little teddy bear! I should have got you a teddy bear onesie when you were a babby! Aww!' She said, squeezing him hard. Aaron squirmed and managed to free himself only to be grabbed again. He looked down and saw Liv, beaming up at him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

'Aaron, who's that?' Asked Chas.

'It's Liv. My little sister.'

'Robert?' Asked Vic, who had just come through to the kitchen, holding some soup.

'Miss me?'


	4. Seven Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick backstory of Robert and Liv. Hope you enjoy!

Seven years earlier

'So, Olivia, you know we visit Robert regularly?' Nancy, the social worker said, kneeling down to her level. Olivia nodded.

'Well you're going to live with Robert forever now. He's going to adopt you. He's going to be your new Daddy.

'Yay!' The tiny girl cheered quietly and shyly, smiling happily at this. She adored Robert since their first meeting when she was six and a half years old, and she and Robert loved each other more and more at every meeting (there was six in all). It was her birthday today and she had moved into Robert's, her small suitcase standing near the wall. Robert grabbed a box and knelt down as well. He spoke softly, kindly. 

'Hey, darling, I know this is all new and scary but I promise I'll look after you like my own.' He smiled, before handing her the box. The little girl, who was hugging a big fluffy bunny now shoved the toy under her arm and took the box from Robert. She held it a while, her big blue eyes looking at his own eyes curiously. 

'Nancy told me it was you're birthday today. How old are you?' Robert said, obviously knowing the answer but asking it anyway. Nancy, the social worker smiled, still kneeling but shifting slightly in her heels.

'S..seven.' Olivia said, shyly.

'Seven! Wow! Happy Birthday!' Whispered Robert, before continuing in the same tone.

'Well, in that box is your birthday pressie. Would you like to open it?' Olivia nodded and pulled the lid off, revealing a silver necklace with a sapphire stone inside. The little girl gasped.

'Pretty.' 

'What do you say, sweetheart?' Asked Nancy.

'Thank you..Daddy Robbie.' She said, hugging him.

'Your more than welcome. Hey, that was my mummy's necklace, but I want you to have it. I'll put it somewhere safe until your old enough to wear it yeah?'

'Yes please.' She answered, as Robert helped her put the lid on and put it on the table. He and Nancy then stood up and walked to the door, leaving Olivia to play with her bunny.

'I'm more than happy to leave you to it. I will be making regular visits during the course of a year, but in a few months the adoption will come through.'

'Fantastic, thank you, you've been brilliant! One question, could she have my surname?'

'Yes, but the adoption will have to go through first. Once that happens, contact me and I'll help you with the necessary paperwork. So, any questions regarding little Olivia?'

'No, I think I've got this. Well, I hope she likes her room!'

'As long as its pink and cute she'll love it!'

'Well I'm alright then!' Robert laughter. He then waved Nancy goodbye and it was just him and Olivia.

'Hey Livvy, I got a birthday cake. Would you like some?'

'Yes please.' She said, still hugging her toy bunny. She smiled at him, melting Roberts heart. 

So they had some cake, watching one of Liv's My Little Pony DVD. The little girl grew tired so Robert bathed and dressed her ready for bed. He read her The Gruffalo, one of the many books he got her. He then tucked her bunny in, who he later found out was called Mr Bun-Bun. He then tucked in two little toys he had bought her, a little toy giraffe, which they named Splodge and a little teddy, naming that Erinn, after one of her friends.

'Night night my little one. Sleep tight. If you need me call me. Love you.'

'Night night Daddy Robbie. Love you.' She answered sleepily. Robert smiled as he closed the door. Smiling to himself. After all that had happened in his life he finally felt happy and fulfilled in life. He adored that little girl who had became his own. He felt so lucky. But, he wanted someone to share all his luck with.

For a week after, Olivia (soon permanently nicknamed Liv) came out of her shell and was a lively, loveable sweet girl and Robert adored her. After that week she no longer called him 'Daddy Robbie' and just 'Daddy'. 

A few months later the adoption finalised and Liv was officially his. He then contacted Nancy who helped him apply to change her surname to 'Sugden' and a month later that came through. She was the officially his little girl. He felt the luckiest man in the world.


	5. A Confronting Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very wordy chapter (sorry!) but hopefully enjoyable. Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos and has bookmarked this fanfic. More chapters to come however I don't know how long it will be! I will slowly (but surely) be updating my other fanfics, so if you enjoy them, keep an eye out. Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy!

Back to present day

Robert slumped into the sofa, eyes bloodshot and heavy. It had been a long day of endless questions of why, when, where, who and how? 

'You never told us you adopted a girl?' Vic had shouted in disbelief.

'Aaron, are you sure she's your half sister love?' Asked Chas, concerned. 

'Yes mum. You've heard of Liv, now you can put a face to the name!' 

'Flaming heck Robert you do know how to make an appearance don't you?' Announced Andy, surprised at his younger (and fitter!) brothers return.

'Andy, you're adopted, so maybe you can be a bit more understanding towards my daughter?'

'But she's not though, is she Robert?' Piped up Katie, with a hint distaste.

'Biologically no, legally yes. That's all that matters! Since I've been away, all I have done is what makes me happy, and adopting Liv has been the happiest. I can here to spend time with my family, but you obviously are still suspicious of me. But I've changed, I've become a better person, someone to actually be proud of. So if you don't mind, I'm going home with my daughter. If you want to know us, you know where we are!' Robert announced to the pub, tears in his eyes as he lead his girl away, ignoring please of 'Robert, come on!' And 'Please stay, have a drink.' He turned as he opened the door and gave a sad smile as he caught Aarons eye. Aaron returned that smile and walked through to the back. Seemed like he had been questioned by his nosey family as well. Once he and Liv got home, he helped her further with sorting school things for the next day.

'Dad?'

'Yes my love?'

'I'm so sorry. I thought they'd be nicer, to be honest.'

'Oh they are, darling, they are. Its just I've been away for a while. And coming back with a child has probably shocked them. Don't be sorry, hey, why don't you find a menu of whatever and I'll order some food. Don't really feel like cooking tonight.'

'Ok, just need the loo first!' He smiled as she raced up the stairs. 

It was midnight. Robert didn't know how long he had been on that sofa. Dirty pizza boxes littered the floor. Liv went up to shower and go to bed earlier as she started her new high school the following morning. He stared at the ceiling, millions of thoughts running through his head. Penny for his thoughts, he'd be a millionaire. Well, he already was, to be honest. But one thought stayed in his mind, and had done for a while. Aaron Dingle. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. A year before he adopted Liv, he broke up from his girlfriend of just over a year, his last one to date. Since then he had been single. He wanted to focus on his girl and not be bogged down, and to be honest he wasn't even tempted over these seven years. Untill now. He really likes Aaron, not just because he felt he had to as he was Liv's brother, but he felt a connection, a spark. Something he hadn't felt for years and fear it left for good. Liv loves him, and there's a place in Roberts heart that feels it may love him to.


	6. A Little Prang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting so much recently-revising for GCSE's!! But anyway here is a little chapter. Thank you to everyone who has left lots of lovely and supportive comments-it means so much! Enjoy!

'Alright Bob? Americano and an orange juice please.' Asked Robert as he and Liv took a seat.

'Right you are!' 

'Oh yeah how did the meeting go?' Asked Liv.

'Alright yeah, I just saw the accounts, today I go see how its run and meet his business partner....thanks Bob.' Robert said as they got their drinks, Liv replying with a small thank you. They sipped their drinks for a moment, before hearing two voices, one familiar and one really, really loud.

'Yes Bob!' Yelled the loud one.

'The usual lads?'

'Please Bob.' Robert turned at the sound of the familiar voice, his breath hitched as he saw Aaron. He was wearing a green jumper, that showed off all his muscle. Robert swallowed thickly, and went back to his Americano.

'Hey, Azza!' Called Liv.

'Hey Livstar, you alright?' 

'Oh your his lil sis then yeah? Oh nice one mate! I'm Adam.' He laughed, as Liv smiled nervously in greeting.

'Sorry bout him, he's a bit lively.' Aaron mentioned, as Adam went to get some drinks.

'His turn to pay for brekkie so..'

'Join us if you want?' Liv cut in.

'No, babe, we best get you off.'

'Dad I can get to school by myself.'

'Liv, I always drive you to school and pick you up.' Robert said, his voice cracking slightly like it was the end of the world.

'Yeah but, I can get the bus.'

'I'm not comfortable with you getting the bus. I'm taking you. End off.'

'But Dad..'

'Olivia.' Robert warned calmly, but not shouting. He never shouted these days.

'Fine.' She glugged down her juice.

'First day ey? Don't worry, you'll be fine.' Aaron said.

'Yeah, sorry we best be off..' Robert trailed off as he caught Aarons eyes. A beautiful ocean. 

'Sorry, um..um..yeah.' He stood up and Liv picked up her bag and followed him to the car, smiling at Aaron as she went.

'Are you ok?' Liv asked as they drove to school.

'Yeah, why?'

'You seem shy around Aaron. He's not that bad. He's lovely.'

'He is. I just. Need to get to know him a bit more. You two are re-creating that sibling bond, don't need your old man to interfere, do you?' Robert said, changing gear.

'Dad, come on. I like you interfering. You wouldn't be you if you didn't .' Liv said, smiling at him.

'True. Its what Dads do, especially for their princesses. Do you remember? For ages you'd say 'Daddy I'm a p-win-cess!' So cute!!' 

'Dad! Really? You better not tell Aaron that!' She said, as they both laughed. 

'You know what? You need someone.'

'Sorry?'

'You haven't been with anyone, ever. Its always been us. Yeah I always had my mates round and your mates from your businesses would ALWAYS be round. But they were the best though, your mates were always nice and we'd get a pizza, watch the footie.'

'Ah, remember that. Stopped when we moved here though.' Robert sighed, sadly.

'Could invite them over?'

'It's a bit of a trek though, darling. But no, I don't need no man. Or woman.' He said, smiling. He'd always knew he was bi, and just recently told Liv a couple of months prior to moving to Emmerdale.

'Come here dad. I love you whatever.' She had told him, upon hearing the news, hugging him tight and smiling.

'Thank you. You're a great kid.' He replied.

'I know. What's for tea then?' He remembers how he'd grinned at that statement, she didn't care who he wanted to be, aslong as he was still her hilarious, kind, caring, supportive, protective father, all she wanted was for him to be happy, with himself.

 

'Oi. Dad.' She said, nudging him out of his thoughts, as he stared blankly. He had parked in the school car-park, to drop Liv off.

'Sorry, ok, have a good day.' He said as he kissed her cheek, and then she kissed his in return.

'Bye!' She said as she left the car.

'See ya! Not bye!' He called back. He hated it when people said bye. He drove off, waving at his daughter again as he left the school gates. He didn't know why, but on his way to the scrapyard, all he thought about was Aaron. How his hair was neatly gelled, his eyes a beautiful aquatic blue, always shiny, never faltering. How his muscles would flex and how he'd bite his bottom lip. This was what he saw in their business meeting the day before, and to Robert, they were the most perfect little quirks and characteristics. He smiled, thinking how someone he'd only know for five minutes could take his breath away by how amazing they were. He pulled into the village, uninterested by the village surroundings. All he could think about was the most beautiful human imaginable....

Robert was shaken out of his thoughts when he suddenly jolted forwards, momentarily deafened by the crunch of metal. 

'Oh, ffff...fudge.' He muttered under his breath. He got out and inspected the damage. His bonnet was bent in half, but fair better than the boot he plowed into. The headlights were shattered, licence plate dented beyond repair. The boot door was completely caved in. What was he going to do? 

He jumped into his car and backed out a little way. He turned off the engine and reached for his notebook and pen, which he kept in the glove compartment next to his seat. He scribbled a quick note, before getting out and placing it carefully under the windscreen wiper. 

 

'Mate, I need to tell ya summat!' Cried Adam as he and Aaron strolled into the village after going to town. They decided to take the bus as they didn't want to drive.

'What? You're pregnant?'

'No not me mate but....'

'No! Oh my god mate, nice one!' Cheered Aaron as he grabbed his best mate into a hug.

'Bagsy being god -father!'

'Obviously mate, scans next week. Its gonne be mint!' Adam said.

'I can't wait either, I'm so happy for ya!' 

'Cheers pal, ey? You next?'

'For babies? I'm not ruling it out, I want them yeah but, not now.'

'Fair enough, well you better get used to being called Uncle Aaron!' Adam replied as they laughed. They walked down further.

'So, you fancy a pi.. Oh what?' Aaron said as he saw his car boot, bashed up, probably beyond repair knowing his luck.

'Guess the guy left a note.' Adam said as Aaron walked over, taking the note from the wipers. It read:

'Dear Owner,

I am incredibly sorry and embarrassed about bumping into your car. My fault completely-I was miles away! Please find my home telephone below, where we can contact and arrange how much I need to pay. Hope to hear from you :)'

'Bumping? Just a bump? The guys a moron!' Aaron said, grabbing his phone and dialing the number. It rang.

'Hello.'

'Oh hi, I'm the guy whose car you drive into.'

'Oh hello, yes I'm ever so sorry about that. Where can we meet so I can pay for the repair?'

'Woolpack pub, Hotten. You know the place?'

'Yes, I live nearby. When shall we meet?'

'Five minutes, I'm wearing a green jumper. I'll wait outside so you'll see me.'

'Right, see you there.' Aaron hung up, fuming.


	7. Panic Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds out who crashed into his car, but his reaction leave Robert stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, leaving kudos' and lovely lovely comments! Can I just say how ADORABLE our Robron are at the moment? Cant wait for their Vegas wedding!! Anyway, enjoy! X

Robert paced through the living room, still in shock over the crash. He had managed to drive his car to a nearby garage, and it was being fixed. Five minutes was up and he was expected to meet the guy in the green jumper. He opened the door and locked it behind him, walking round the hedge he stopped dead in his tracks, before racing round and hiding behind the hedge. His heart thumping.

It was Aaron! 

His car was the one Robert bumped into just an hour before!

Robert panicked, he could hardly breathe. He was so distracted by Aaron, he managed to crush his crushes car. Robert rolled his eyes and sat down. It was just his luck to be distracted by someone. It rarely happened but when it did, something bad always happened. But he thought again. Aaron doesn't know who went into his car. This calmed him down a bit. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Robert thought to himself. He breathed, and got ready to get up, turning round, he let out a girlish scream as he saw a pair of eyes look at him. The owner of those eyes took a step back in suprise. Robert got up quickly to apologise.

'Sorry little one.' He said, as a small girl stood before him. She looked startled, and just stared at Robert like he was a big ogre. Well, a giant would be more precise, he was six foot after all.

'Where's your mummy?' He asked. The little girl seemed to be rooted to the spot. That was until a lady came up to them.

'Angel! Don't run off!' She said. She turned to Robert and said.

'Sorry about that!' 

'It's alright, I'm sorry for screaming. I think I scared her but she made me ju..'

'Oh my god, its you!' She said, rudely interrupting.

'Robert flaming Sugden.' She added, in distaste.

'Nicola.' He said, remembering her. He looked over and saw Aaron laughing at him. Oh god no, he must have heard him scream.

'What brings you here? Oh I heard you have a daughter now, how'd you manage that..'

'I'd love to stay and chat but I'm busy so..another time? Nice to meet your daughter, sorry for scaring her, have a lovely day.' He said quickly, scuttling off in Aarons direction, face red. 

'Wow, didn't have you down as a screamer!'

'Her flaming kid scared me!'

'You're scared by a six year old?'

'Well Vic was pretty scary as a child, so yeah.' He laughed, noticing Aaron was teasing, who then sighed.

'Sorry, did you see anyone bash into me car, leave a note and drive off?' Robert swallowed, before saying.

'Um..no.'

'Oh ok. Just some Muppet went into me car, left a note with their telephone number on it, I call it and the guy, who was nice enough, said he'd meet me here in five minutes. Its been nearly ten and he ain't shown. Flaming people.' 

'Terrible.'

'I swear, if he's not coming....' 

'Hey. Calm down. Why don't we have a pint. The guys probably to embarrassed to show his face. I know I would be.'

'Yeah. Yeah alright. Cheers Rob, you're a mate.'

A miniature Robert did a mini 'yes' inside his head. 

An hour passed, and the men were having some lunch together.

'You not hungry?' Aaron asked.

'No, I like my curry cool.'

'Fair.' Aaron said and continued eating, albeit smirking.

'What?' Robert laughed. 

'I like my curry cool!' Aaron mimicked, but his attention was turned when his uncle came through the door.

'Cain, com'ere would ya?' 

'Whats up lad?'

'Me car boot is wrecked, some stupid moron went into it. He left a number, call it, said he'd come and he didn't!'

'Flaming cheek. Should report that!'

'Yeah, I think I know what colour the car was.'

'Oh right.' Cain said.

'How?' Asked Robert, feeling uncomfortable.

'Yeah, there was some white paint scuffed on the back.'

'Right. Well, I know a mate who can sort that out, could probably do a deal for both of yas.'

'Both of us?' 

'Yeah.' Cain said, giving Robert his keys, before continuing. 

'Had a look in ya bonnet, everything's in working order, just got a load of black paint scuffs on there. I can't fix the paintwork, but me mate can. Here's the number.' He said, handing Robert a card.

'Give Aaron the number and all, anyway, catch you later.' And with that Cain left.

'So, you've got paint on your bonnet, I've got paint on my boot.' Aaron said, the laughter gone from his face. His jaw twitching, something Robert hadn't seen before, and it put him on edge.

'Aar..'

'What colours your car?'

'Umm..it's..a...um.'

'It's a white Audi R8 if I remember rightly.' 

'I'm..so..s-sorry.' 

Aaron shook his head and got up, leaving the pub. Robert quickly followed him outside.

'Aaron! Please!' He called after him. He got Aarons arm and turned him round, only for Aaron to grab him and push him against the wall.

'Touch my car again!' He said before slamming his lips against Roberts.

 

'Dad are you alright?' Asked Liv as they drove home from school. Robert managed to get his bonnet fixed quite easily, as the man had a cancelation. There wasn't much to fix, just a quick paint job, as Cain managed to fix the scratches.

'Dad!' Liv raised her voice to get his attention.

'Yes?'

'Are. You. Ok?' She asked slowly. 'You've been grinning weirdly ever since you picked me up!'

'Nah, just had a good day.'

'Right, well how did you get a cut lip?' Robert smiled, when his and Aarons lips tried to meet, Aaron underestimated the height difference and bashed his nose in his lip. He got a nose bleed and Roberts lip was cut. Robert laughed a little, remembering how funny it was.

'You're weird.'

'I know! Right when we get home, put your nice clothes on, were meeting Aaron in the pub for dinner.'

'Oh nice! Can't wait!'

'Yes. Neither can I.'


	8. Hungover Little Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is hungover, while Robert is more than happy to continue crushing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Thank you for the lovely supportive comments! Apologies, this chapter is soooo long! Oh and I think I either got Adam in character or made him a bit over the top. Anyway, enjoy my lovelies! X
> 
> *Sorry had to update this as I missed a chunk out! I added it but I think some of the gaps between the dialogue in the end paragraph got missed so its one big chunk. Sorry!*

It was 5:45 in the morning. Robert rolled onto his back and stared at the white ceiling above him. Dinner with Aaron. He smiled. Even though Liv, Adam, Victoria and Diane were there, he counted fifty times he and Aaron made eye contact. Fifty times he felt a spark, between listening to Vic announce her baby news (which Robert was thrilled to pieces about) to opening up to his family about his sexuality, his eyes were always riveted to the beautiful brunette in front of him. He smiled again. And again. He couldn't stop smiling. He always smiles, whether that be at Liv for all her academic certificates (which crowded the living room), or just at simple things, like having a hug or a pineapple. Robert lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt, showing his bulging bicep. He let his finger trace the tattoo that decorated the space. Nobody but Liv knows he has it. He won't tell anyone what it is and what it means, he told Liv not to tell anyone as it was personal, and special to him. It was the only tattoo he didn't regret. He sighed, remembering his rebellion when he left Emmerdale all those years ago. He stayed with a mate and they both worked in his dads car business, and continued there for a couple of years. Within a couple of months he got his own home, and did what he liked when he liked. And that included tons of rubbish tattoos, which, apart from Liv, he never let anyone see. The only tattoo he was proud to call his was the one on his arm. But again, that was personal to him. Robert let go of the shirt, and lifted up the hem, revealing large lettering that completely occupied his stomach, that read 'Suggie'. It was a nickname he had, and he was proud of it- back then. He shook his head. Silly nineteen year old Robert. He dropped the hem and looked at his forearm. Why his forearm he will never know. Its why he always wore long sleeve tops and jumpers-to hide the ugly tigers head that was inked onto him. Fair play to the guy, he was a good artist, but he hated the way the tiger snarled-it just wasn't him anymore. He also hated the thick black tribal swirls that was disastrously placed around it, they snaked up his upper arms and onto his shoulder blade-a failed attempt of a sleeve. Well, his other arm was a better example, although he still hated it all the same. That arm was completely covered in a grayscale style, of his birth sign, and an array of random nicknames like 'Suggo the lanky giraffe' with a rubbish cartoon giraffe scribbled on. Most of the time he was drunk when he got these, and would only see them late in the afternoon when he awoke into consciousness and puked his guts up in the kitchen sink. And lets not get started on the rest of his body. All of these tattoos-apart from the special one- were just not him. They resembled a stupid, childish side, one that had grown up and became a father. One that had made something of himself. Twenty two years old he said 'enough is enough and went to work in another business-this time a prestigious business. He worked his way up, and along the way invested and made his mark in the world. He got a house-a big house-and that was where he found the missing piece of the puzzle. Twenty-three he decided to adopt. A few months later he adopted his beautiful Liv and she changed everything, especially him. He became protective, loving and most of all calm. He taught her how to lie her laces, do her homework and she taught him patience and compassion. But most of all, she gave him a chance, to be a better Robert. Not the Robert that Andy and Katie once knew and loathed, but the one who would look after Jack and Sarah, cook the Christmas dinner and pick the kids from school. No, he wasn't subdued and boring-but he became a better man. The new tattoo reminded him of the better man he's become-the old ones reminded him of the man he was. The man who cheated and lied to get what he wanted. The man who now wouldn't say boo to a goose or hurt a fly. He turned to check the time. 6:00 am. He still had an hour until he needed to wake Liv up for school. Or, an hour dreaming about the man he's been crushing on for all of about a week or so.

 

The alarm rang, jolting Aaron awake as its siren screeched, telling him it was 6 o'clock and that he should get his arse up outta bed and start the day. He had such a good night, laughing with his friends and possibly flirting with an attractive blonde. Maybe? Well, he counted fifty-one times that the extremely attractive blonde had caught his eye. Fifty at the table, and once when they shook hands to say good-bye. He smiled. A genuine smile. And it suited him. He had been through some tough times in his life, and it was time to reward himself with some happiness with the extremely attractive blonde. He grunted irritably as he got up, stopping the alarm as he went to shower, his head throbbing at each step, though he didn't have that much to drink. 

'Oi. Oi. Dingle lad.' Adam said, as Aaron laid face down on the desk, arms crossed around his head. Upon seeing no response, Adam got a rubber band, looped the edge round his thumb and forefinger and rested it on the nape of Aaron neck. He picked up a bit of the band and twanged it hard. Aaron let out a scream and jumped out of his chair, just as Robert came through the door.

'Didn't have you down as a screamer.' He remarked, quoting him from the day before.

'I don't. I didn't.' Aaron mumbled, going red. He paced along the portacabin, unsure of what to do. His head pounding at each step.

'Aww, little Dingle bear is hungover ain't ya?' Adam sang.

'No I'm not!' Aaron growled.

'N'aww bless his little cotton sockie wockies!' 

'Adam, stop!' Aaron said, finally finding his seat again and sitting. 

'Yes Suggie!' Adam said, handing out his hand. Robert shook it in return. 

'I would call you Suggo but that's Andy's nickname.'

'Ok, but call me Robert next time.' He said, sitting down.

'Alright..Suggie.'

'Robert.'

'How about Rob? Or Robbo? I usually call people by their surname. Or a nickname of their surname.'

'Adam shut up.' Aaron moaned, hiding behind a mountain of paperwork.

'Mate! I'm tryna make friends here! Ey, me and Suggie are banter buddies!'

'What?' 

'Don't worry Robert. He comes out with a load of rubbish. I just smile and nod.'

'Without the smiling though bro.' Adam laughed.

'Do you laugh at everything?' Robert asked.

'Pretty much!' Adam laughed. 'Me ma says my volume buttons broke as well so....' He laughed again.

'Wow.' Was all Robert could say.

'Riiiight..so, I'm of to pick Vic up for our baby's scan!' 

'Oh good luck mate!' Aaron said.

'Yeah good luck.'

'Cheers guys! Oh and Suggie, keep an eye on that one. He's trouble!' Adam laughed.

'Oh I will.' He said, meeting Aarons gaze. Fifty-one, or was it fifty-two?

'And its Robert. Please don't call me Suggie.' 

Adam stared at him for a while before saying;

'Alright Suggie, bye, bye Dingle.'

'Byyyye.' Aaron moaned, as Adam laughed (again) and left, leaving the two men alone.

Robert drummed his long fingers on the desk. It was one in the afternoon, all the work (from both Robert and Aaron, surprisingly, had been done). 

'Rob....rob....stop.' Aaron moaned, but Robert didn't hear.

'Robert.' He hissed. Still no reply.

'Robert stop it!' He croaked, voice slightly hoarse.

'Sorry. Wanna brew?'

'No thanks. I need a sleep.'

'Well all the works been done, how about I give you a life home. I guessed you walked today.'

'Yeah, I did. Thank Rob, I'd appreciate a lift mate, ta.' Roberts heart skipped a beat. He was nicknamed Rob (a nickname he didn't mind) and was called mate all in one sentence by his crush. He needed to calm down.

Half and hour later and the white Audi R8 parked outside the pub, where Aaron lived.

'So, you want help to get out or?'

'Nah, I think I can crawl, thanks.' They both laughed.

'Can I ask you something?'  
'Go on.'

'Well, don't think I'm weird or owt but....'

'Sorry, Adam's taken that crown.'

'Dammit.' Aaron joked. 'Guess I'll have to have the crown for....'

'Hottest scrapper?' Robert suggested. He instantly went bright red.

'Did I just say that out loud?'

'Say what? Sorry I didn't hear ya mate.'

'Oh nothing, I just said, modest scrapper?'

'Ah yeah! Don't like to make a fuss ya know me!'

'Except when it comes to your car!'  
'Oh yeah! Sorry about all that, I get a bit protective over things and if someone messes with my stuff, or my family, I get angry.' 'It's alright. So what did you want to ask me?' 'Um, well I notice you were wearing a white shirt today, fairly see through. Don't worry I'm not being creepy it's just on your right arm, I saw a load of....bruises? I didn't know if you hurt yourself?' 'Aha, no. Call it my 'mis- spent youth'. They're tattoos. And they're pretty shit.' He explained, as Aaron smiled. 'Cool. I always wanted tattoos. Can I see?' 'Course, just not the one on the inside of my arm. Its kinda personal.' 'Fair enough. Wanna come inside where its warm?' 'Yes please.' 'Yes please! God your....cute.' Robert raised his eyebrows, leaned in and said. 'Sorry but you've got the crown for being cute....Dingle bear.'


	9. Through The Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snap shots of Robert through the years to the present day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again-thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy, I really don't know how long this story will be, but if you have anything you would like for me to put in the story-then please feel free to suggest them in the comments, I'd love to see them x

Age 19

'Suggie! Suggie!' 

Robert groaned as he awoke, head throbbing, the taste of sick starting to occupy his mouth, warning him he should make a run for the bathroom. As he did, his brain pounding at each step, his stomach started to burn, like someone was holding an iron there and pressing it, hard.

He threw his head forwards into the toilet, grabbing onto the sides as he retched, clinging fiercely as he then started to gag. He flushed the loo and flipped down the seat and sat. His eyes travelled to his stomach. All he could see was a black scribble, outlined with a stinging scarlet line. He went to his room and looked in the full-length mirror. Then it all came back to him.

'Suggie! Suggie!' They chanted as he downed his twelfth pint of then night, which inevitably made him unconscious. He presumed while he was drunk out of his mind his mates thought it was an absolutely fantastic idea to get his nickname scrawled all over his stomach. 

He let his fingers trace the raised skin. He smiled. He actually like it. He flicked his long hair out of his eyes and turned to see it from all angles. He was pretty impressed. He loved it. 

 

Age 22

'We're happy to tell you Mr Sugden, that you have the highest level of successful investments in this company. To reward you, we are increasing your salary by twenty-five percent!' Roberts boss told him one day.

'Brilliant! Th..thank you so much!'

'No thank you. You've turned this business around, Mr Sugden. Oh and before I forget, now your salary has increased, you legible for a free gym pass, should you wish to use it!'

'Thank you so much! Can't wait to use it!'

 

So that evening, Robert made his way to his favourite gym. He used the gym anyway, but he couldn't say no to a freebie. He worked up a bit of a sweat on the rowing machine, and knew his stomach was absolutely ripped, so took off his top. His six-pack was gleaming in sweat, his biceps bulging. He saw someone to the side of him and flexed his arm. She walked over, impressed, with a massive grin on her face. That grin soon turned to a grimace, as she smiled politely and made her excuses to leave. Confused, Robert look down and saw what made the lady scarper. He sighed, quickly hiding the ugly reminder behind his shirt. Somehow his zest for the gym that night went, and a week later found himself there again, this time deciding not to take his top off.

 

Age 24

'Daddy.' 

'Yes my sweetie pumpkin.' He said, tapping his eight year old daughter on her button nose, which made her giggle.

'Why did you draw on your tum tum?'

'Well, sweetie, when daddy was younger, he was very silly and got a tattoo. You know daddy has tattoos?' He asked, pulling his t-shirt further down as it had rode up, causing her to ask.

'Yeah, I've seen them on your arms, they're not that good.' She said, shaking her head. She then leaned into his shoulder, concentrating again on the My Little Pony movie in front of her. Robert laughed and kissed her head.

'No darling, they're terrible. Promise me you won't get them.'

'I promise. Look! That pony's yellow! Just like you daddy!'

'Yay! I'm a pony!'

 

Age 29

'So how old where you when you got this done?'

'Nineteen. Stupidly.'

'Right. So how old are you now?'

'Twenty-nine.' The man sucked his breath before saying:

'Right the bad news I'm afraid, Because the ink is fairly old, ten years old to be precise, the ink had dispersed more into the skin. This means that if we did laser it off, it may not fully disappear. It would scar and this is a very painful process.'

'Oh god. But, how visible would it be?'

'Well, it would fade a light blue-ish colour, almost looks as if it were a massive bruise.'

'So, if it went down to a light blue, could I get a cover up?'

'You could but it would have to be massive and very dark.'

'So no point then?'

'Nah mate. Same with those tribal swirls on your arm, and that tiger. They'd all just fade because they're old. I can see it by looking.'

'Oh right, so I'd have more of a chance if they were new?'

'Afraid so pal. Sorry.' 

'It's ok, thanks Mike!' 

Robert walked out of the tattoo removal place defeated. He was a multi-millionaire, he could afford however many laser removals it took, but it wasn't worth it. He sighed. Why nineteen year old Robert? Why?

 

Age 30- present day

'And that one was done in Ibiza-hate that place its so tacky- anyway yeah, hate that tat as well.'

'Wow. 'Suggo the lanky giraffe'! And a crappy little drawing to go with it!' Exclaimed Aaron.

'Yeah. God, I'm like a child's colouring in book. I hate them, Aaron.'

'Laser them off. Simple enough.'

'I tried, but because they're so old they'll just fade. And it'll scar. Nevermind!' He sighed, defeated. 

Aaron leant into his shoulder and kiss it. Robert leant in, resting his head on Aarons. After a while, Aaron looked up and smiled. Robert looked so perfect. His freckles, his smile lines, everything. He loved the way his hair naturally quiffed upwards, no gel required. He snuggled into his arm again, as a phone went.

'Sorry!' Robert said as he read a text that came through. He swore under his breath and leapt up.

'Whats wrong?'

'It's Liv, she's waiting for me to pick her up. God, I've never done this! I've always been on time!' Robert said, panicking.

'Hey, calm down, she's a lovely girl she'll understand.'

'Yeah. Yeah you're right she will. I'll just say..work got in the way.'

'Ok. Guess I'll see ya.'

'See ya.' Robert said, and quickly pecked Aaron on the cheek.


	10. I Never Wanted Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about why Livs mum gave her away. Also more about Aaron and Livs bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda changed some bits that happened in the storyline, but I still hope its ok. Thank you for reading so far, more chapters to follow.

Almost 15 years before

Holding the stick in her hand she took a deep breath. In just a couple of minutes she'd know her future. This stick would tell her if she'd hear the pitter patter of tiny feet. She sighed. She'd just got married to the man of her dreams and had a feeling she may have conceived on her wedding night. She had told him when they met she never wanted children, even though she adored her step-son Aaron, she had never been maternal. She looked down at the stick, and burst into tears. She was two months pregnant.

 

Cradling the baby in her arms, sinking into the cozy sofa, she smiled at her beautiful baby girl, who she named Olivia Erin Nora Livesy. She was beautiful, she thought. But still, no maternal feelings. She sensed someone hovering near her. She turned and smiled when she saw Aaron, her ten-year old step-son, smiling at his new half-sister. Her husband came and smiled down at his new baby girl.

'Come on Az, come say hello to Livvy.' The little boy did as he was told, and was soon passed the baby. He held her tight.

'She's cute! She looks like a dolly.' He laughed, smiling down at her.

 

'I only popped out for five minutes!' Screeched Sandra.

'You don't leave a two year old crawling round the house on her own! I only went to pick Aaron up from football club, and I come back and she's crying!'

'We were out of leccy! Plus I needed some air, I'm climbing the walls here, all on my own!'

'You could have waited!'

 

'The witch had a cat and a very tall hat, and long ginger hair which she wore in a plait.' Aaron read, as his little sister sat comfortably on his lap. He was told to take her upstairs, so they went to her room and decided to read some books, until the shouting stopped.

'I'm sorry!' She gasped, bursting into tears. He husband pulled her into his arms.

'Shhh.' He soothed. 'It's ok, Sandra. I'm here. Just. Just don't do it ever again ok?'

'Ok. God, I'm a terrible mother.'

'Hey!' He said, looking her in the eye. 'You, are a brilliant mother. You're kind, caring and just fantastic.'

'I'm not. I told you I didn't want children.'

'I know but that was years ago!'

'It wasn't that long ago! I said I didn't want children and....'

'And?'

'I..I still don't.' She cried again as she collapsed against his chest. He hugged her tight, trying not to cry himself.

 

'How the witch wailed and how the cat spat, when the wind blew so wildly it blew off her hat! Look Liv, a cat! Can you say cat?'

'Ca..ca..' She said, pointing to the cat. Aaron smiled and kissed her cheek. She snuggled into him and giggled.

 

'Come on Liv, we're going to see nanna for a little while.'

'And Daddy. And Aaron.'

'No Liv, Daddy and Aaron aren't coming. I told you, me and Daddy don't love each other anymore. So me and you are going to live with Nanna.'

'But..but Daddy still loves me.' She said, in tears.

'Oh of course he does, silly. He adores his princess Liv!' The little girl smiled slightly.

'I want Aaron.'

'He's at his friends house and Daddy is at work.' She explained.

'Now come on, Nanna says she's got some chocolate for you!' They left the house and packed the car. They drove off, Sandra's heart pounding, as when Aaron and Gordon eventually came back, they would have gone.

 

Letters flew through the letterbox, soon being picked up and flicked through. Most were addressed to her mum, but there was one big one for Sandra. The finalisation of her divorce. She sighed. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the door went, entering her mum and her daughter, who had just been picked up from school.

'Mummy, I drew a picture!'

'Thats lovely, can you play in your room? I need to speak to nanna.' The girl sighed, and trailed to her room.

'Sandie, what's wrong?'

'I'm officially divorced. Yippee.' She said, sarcastically. 

'Oh love.'

'Mum, I still feel the same as I did seven odd years ago.'

'About what?'

'Olivia. I thought coming here with you would make me a better mum, but it hasn't. I can't bond with her. I..I.'

'So what you going to do then, love?'

'I know, someone, somewhere, would adore that little girl. Would be the best mum and dad to her.'

'Can't Gordon look after her?' 

'He could, he adores her but I didn't want him to come here and see her. He cheated on me mum, she can't be around that. She can't be around me. She needs a proper family.'

'So, what are you thinking? Adoption?'

Sandra nodded and cried. 

 

'Please, look after her. Give her a good home.'

'Of course Miss Flaherty. Liv is in safe hands. She'll stay at this children's home until we find her a family. She'll be more than well looked after, don't worry.' 

'Ok, Livvy, you be a good girl.'

'I will mummy. Will you visit me?'

'Mummy said she won't be able to. Remember mummy saying you'll have a new mummy and daddy.'

'Yeah. I'll miss you mummy.'

'I'll miss you too baby.' She kissed her on the cheek and left.


	11. Jealousy Is A Weird Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Robert gets settled in the village and starts to flirt with some of the villages?

'I'll take you out for dinner, to say sorry!'

'Dad! Just calm it alright! Its fine!'

'Ok. Its just I've never been late picking you up.'

'It doesn't matter. Anyway, why were you late?'

Robert thought hard before he answered that question.

'Business meeting, it over ran.'

'Oh, does that explain how your hairs all messed up? And that 'bruise' on your neck?' She asked with a chuckle.

Robert frowned, and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, smoothing it down. He pulled the collar of his shirt further up, covering the love bite.

'You got someone!' She sang.

'No I haven't!'

'Who is he? Or she?'

'No one! Anyway, how was YOUR day?'

 

'Have you seen the guy who's moved into the Mill?' Tracy asked Carly, as they stacked shelves in the shop. The door went and Aaron walked in.

'Um..oh hi Aaron!' He said hey, and they shared a friendly smile, before she continued. 'Not really, why?'

'He is soooo fit!' Tracy said, nearly drooling.

'Put your tongue back in, you're married!'

'Yeah but I can still look! God Carly, you need a bit of fun! I hate seeing you so sad.'

'I'm not sad!' She said, playfully hitting Tracy with some posh crisps.

'Oi! Well, just chat to him. I haven't met him but I've heard a lot about him! Apparently he's adopted Aarons sister, and he's a..millionaire!' She said, whispering the last word. Aaron turned round, and Tracy smiled nervously to him. He smirked, shook his head and carried on with his shopping. Again, the shop door went.

'Oh, Hiya Robert.' Tracy greeted, elbowing Carly.

'H..hi.' 

'Hello ladies.' He said, picking up a basket, Liv grinning, trying not to laugh. 

'He's so fit!' Carly mouthed at Tracy, who mouthed back 'I know!' And gave her the thumbs up. Carly made her excuses to go near the shelf Robert was near.

'Customers hey, so messy.'

'Well don't you worry, I'm a careful shopper.' Carly smiled widely, giggling shyly.

'Um..we have some lovely biscuits.'

'I'm on a diet, but thanks.'

'A diet, but you look so..muscly and..slender.'

'I'm toned..ish, I'm going to the gym more, I wanna six pack.' His eyes travelled over to where Aaron was and wriggled his eyebrows at him. Carly didn't notice, she was trying hard to stop grinning madly at this guy. She giggled again.

'Oh, this is my daughter, Liv.'

'Hiya.'

'Hiya sweetie, this gorgeous man has got to be your brother!'

Liv look at Aaron as if to say 'cringe!', but Robert just laughed it off.

'You..y..you..you live far?'

'No, just in the Mill cottage.' Robert said, putting a pineapple in his basket. Liv went over to Aaron.

'Hiya Kidda.'

'Alright Az. This always happens, he flirts so badly.'

'Well, can't blame him can we?'

'You know he was late picking me up fork school today because he had a 'business meeting' that 'over ran'.' She said, gesturing her fingers in inverted commas.

'His hair was so messy and he had a hicky!' She laughed, Aaron joined in, albeit nervously.

'Wanna come to mine for pizza tonight. Watch a movie?'

'Oh yeah! Please!' She turned and shouted to Robert.

'Dad! I'm going to Aarons tonight!'

'Ok, but be back by eight! Get changed and freshen up first though, you've had pe babe.'

'Ok. Cheers!'

'So you'll be free tonight. All on your own in that big, big house.' Carly said, twiddling her ponytail.

'I'll probably be in the pub, having a drink with a lovely shop assistant.' He said, looking straight at Carly. 

'Oh!' She laughed. 'I'd love to, I knock off at five.'

'So that's in half an hour. How about we meet at six?'

'I'll be there.' 

Aaron looked over, watching Robert flirt to his hearts content, and he felt jealousy wash over him. He hated it. He wanted Robert. And he was pretty sure Robert wanted him. At least that was what he thought. 

 

'Right, be good. I'll be having a drink with Carly in the front, if you need me, yell.' He said, hugging her as they went into the pub. He kissed her cheek and she went over behind the bar, where Aaron was.

'Ooh! Adidas queen ey?' He joked, as she wore the brands tracksuit.

'Your not funny!' She joked back, rolling her eyes. She went through to the back, watching Carly literally falling into Robert, she was that close. A plan was forming.

 

'Hmm, that was good pizza.' Aaron said, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

'I'm stuffed!' Complained Liv.

'I just need to go check something quickly, watch whatever you want ok?' Aaron said, as he binned the pizza box.

'Ok.'

Aaron went to the front of the pub, seeing Robert order some food for him and Carly. His mum, Chas, took down the order. She turned and walked through to give it to Marlon to cook, but Aaron stopped her.

'Let me take that for ya.'

'Oh, where's the real Aaron and what have you done with him?' She joked, but handing the order over all the same.

'Ha ha. No, let me do it, you've been run off ya feet.'

'Aww baby!' She said, scratching his beard and going off to serve another customer.

 

'Aaron. Are you lost by any chance?' Asked Marlon.

'No, I just wanna help.' He looked down at the order form. Two pea and ham soups. Bleurgh! He waited until Marlon left to serve food. Once the coast was clear he put the soup, which was simmering already on the stove, into bowls. He then got some laxatives and put them into one of the bowls. He smiled. Nobody likes being bunged up on a date do they? He grabbed some spoons and brought them to the table where Robert and Carly were sat.

'ere are!' He said, presenting the soup.

'Oh hi Aaron, surprised to see you here!'

'I live here. Now, enjoy your soup.' Aaron said, bluntly. Robert picked up on his tone.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeeeaaah! Course! Why wouldn't I be Robert?!' 

'Aaron? What's the matter?' Aaron shrugged his shoulders and pulled the corners of his mouth down. 

'Don't matter does it? Have fun!' He said, leaving the them to it. 

 

A little while later, Robert and Carly were deep in conversation. 

'Oh my god, I was crazy when I was younger. Trust me!' Robert said, taking a sip of beer.

'Same. I was engaged about five times and I don't recommend it the first ti....ime.' She frowned, clutching her stomach. 

'You ok?'

'Ahhh, I need to go to the ladies. Sorry!' She said, running to the loos. Robert smiled and shook his head, wiping his mouth with his napkin, and putting it in the bowl. When he looked up he saw Aaron.

'Thought she'd never go.' 

'What?'

'I don't normally serve food here but when I do, I serve pea and ham soup. With senekot.' 

'Aaron? What's the matter with you? Now she's gonna be pooing through the eye of a needle!

'Ah she'll be alright.'

'Why? I'm just having dinner with a friend.'

'A friend?' Aaron huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

'Yeah. She's a mate, shock horror, she just so happens to be female!'

'I don't care that she's a woman, Robert, what gets me is that you full on flirt with her right in front of me!'

'Whats it got to do with you?' Aaron leant in and hissed.

'We kissed!'

''You kissed me. I only pecked you on the cheek!' Robert hissed back.

'And?'

'And? I have no feelings for you. Yeah, I think you're great, you're funny, you're good looking and you're a brilliant brother to Liv, but I don't feel anything for you!'

Aaron looked at him, tears spilling down his face. 

'Well, guess we'll be business partners and nothing more.'

'We can still be mates.' Aaron shook his head.

'No. Business only. We're adults, we can deal with it.'

'Ok. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

Aaron stood up and left. The doors opened and Carly waddled through.

'I'm so sorry, I'm gonna have to go home.'

'It's ok, I'll settle the bill. Thanks for a good night.' He stood up and kissed her, on the lips. Carly smiled and left. Liv came through and met with Robert as he settled the bill with Chas and left, but not before turning round and catching Aarons eye. He gave a small sad smiled and left.

'Dad? You ok?'

'Yeah. I'll be alright. Now, lets go home.'


	12. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron sort out their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this. Robron do get together in this chapter.

'We'll be business partners and nothing more.' 

Robert replayed those words as he laid there in bed. It was 6:00, nearly an hour before he had to get up to get Liv ready for school. He smiled. She had settled down nicely and made loads of friends, like he knew she would. She was so popular, and luckily two of her new best friends, Gabby and Jacob, lived in Emmerdale and he would occasionally give them a lift home. They weren't to bad. 

All of a sudden he heard rushed footsteps, then the bathroom door flinging open. He then heard what must have been Liv, being sick in the toilet. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to her side. Migraine, he thought. 

'Baby, its ok.' He soothed, rubbing her back as she retched, tears falling down her face. She finished and flushed the toilet. She turned to face Robert and hugged him tight.

'My heads killing me.'

'Right, I'll get you some paracetamol and the hot water bottle, with the fluffy pig cover on it.' He said, stroking her long hair as they hugged tightly. 

He helped her into bed and went and filled up the hot water bottle, got her a paracetamol (making a note of the time she took it) and got some water. 

'Thank you.' She said, a her dad handed her the things she needed.

'It's ok darling.' He said, as Liv took a sip of water, taking the tablet and holding the hot pig over her stomach.

'Right, I'll call your school in a bit, saying you're ill. You take it easy. I'll look after you.'

'But what about work?'

'I can take the day off, Aaron will have to cope on his own. I need to look after my darling baby girl.'

'Dad, I'm fourteen, fifteen next month!'

'You'll always be my baby. Always.'

'Dad!' She laughed.

'Right, sleep tight.'

 

'Eeeyyy! Laddy lad lad!' Cried Adam and Aaron came into the portacabin. They slapped hands, hooking their elbows together as they did a dab. 

'Don't forget, we've got all those racing cars coming in today. Could maybe ask old Suggie boy to give us a hand?'

'Hmm, maybe.' Aarons phone just went. It was Robert.

R: Can't be in today, Livs not well.

Aaron would have ignored this, but seeing as his kid sister was not feeling well, he replied. 

A: Give her a hug from me, hope she gets well soon. See you whenever.

He slipped his phone in his pocket. He rubbed a hand over his face.

'Az, what's up?'

'Nothing.'

'Come on mate, I know something's up when your jaw does that twitchy thing.' Adam asked, voice laced with genuine concern.

'A certain someone was leading me on. Turns out he doesn't actually feel anything for me.'

'Oh so you fancy some guy yeah?'

Aaron nodded. Adam continued.

'Mate. Who is he? Anyone I know? I'll have a flaming word with him! You're basically my bro mate, I'm not having him mess ya about!'

'Adam, you're like my bro too but no. Its no-one you'd know.'

'Whats his name?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Right, well call him Mr Moron then!' Adam said, as they both shared a laugh.

 

Lunch time came around, and Adam and Aaron were making their way to the cafe after a very busy morning scrapping. They passed the mill, when Aaron stopped.

'You go on ahead mate, I just wanna check on Liv.'

'Alright mate, send her my love.' And they parted ways.

Aaron was a bag of nerves as he walked up to the door and knocked. Just as he thought, Robert was there in a matter of seconds.

'Oh. Hi Aaron. You come to see Liv?'

'Yeah, how is she?'

'Still a bit groggy but she's up, watching telly and having lunch. Sorry, come in.' He said, as Aaron stepped through, door closing behind him.

He found Liv in the couch, eating a sandwich. 

'Hiya Kidda.' He said, giving her a hug and plonking himself down next to her. He sighed as he sunk into the leather, feeling good to rest after a long morning. Robert was setting the coffee machine up in the kitchen.

They chatted for a while, Robert staying in the kitchen to give them space. 

'I better go, Adams waiting in the cafe. He sends his love.' He said, getting up and hugging Liv goodbye.

'See ya Az.' She called after him

'I'll see you out.' Robert said, following Aaron.

'I know where the door is.' Aaron snapped.

'Yeah but I want to speak to you.'

'We've nothing to say.'

'I'm sorry. About last night. I was an idiot.'

'I just thought you liked me.'

'I do!'

'Then why did you kiss her? On the lips?'

'To see if you got jealous, which you did.'

'Is this some kinds weird joke? Is that all I am?'

'No, I had a weird idea that if I could make you jealous that meant you actually had feelings for me. I was just testing your reaction.'

'Well you won. Coz yeah, I got jealous. I dunno why but I hated you being with her because....because I wanted to be there. Joking, laughing with you. Its been ages since I've had that kind of attention. My last boyfriend, Ed, never paid me any.'

'Aaron, I didn't know. I felt the same. I haven't had a relationship in eight years, and when I saw you I thought it was too good to be true. I thought, this doesn't happen to me. So I thought, to see if you were serious about us, to have a date with Carly to see how you'd react. I'll admit, I went a bit far kissing her but....you actually like me don't ya?'

Aaron nodded. 

'I didn't mean what I said. About just being business partners.'

'I'm glad. Because I really, really like you.'

'So, I passed your weird little test then?'

'Definitely.' Robert said, leaning in for a kiss. Aaron leant up, kissing his passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other, like they would never let go. They did however, when they heard a gasp.

'Awww!' The voice went.


	13. Whats Going On Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv takes advantage when Robert and Aaron go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and leaving lovely comments, and suggestions, one of which was Robert and Aaron disciplining Liv, so I have tried my best to add it into this chapter. I'll try to post when I can, as I'm revising for GCSE's, but anyway, I hope you enjoy! Xx

'Liv! I didn't see you there!' Said Robert, heart thumping as she made him jump.

'It's alright. You two are so cute together!'

'So, you, you don't mind then?'

'Why would I? I just want my two favourite people in the world to be happy! And you are aren't you?'

Robert and Aaron looked up at each other before both saying:

'Yeah. We are!'

That afternoon, Aaron was back at the scrapyard, as there was a ton of paperwork to be done. He was chirpier than this morning, and it showed.

'Mate! You seem better!'

'Yeah. Me and 'Mr Moron' are back on.'

'Oh right. Well, that was fast.'

'Yeah, we're having some drinks at the woolie tonight.'

 

That night, Aaron put on his best jumper and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. He was always uncomfortable going on dates. 

'Ahh, you meeting someone special?' Sang Chas as she caught him.

'Yeah, just a few drinks here, maybe some grub as well.'

'Aww, who is he?'

'No one.'

 

'Right I'll only be a couple of hours, three tops. If you need me, yell.'

'Ok. Now go or you'll miss ya date!'

'Do I look ok?'

'Robert Sugden you look fabulous! Now go!' Liv said.

Robert left, locking the door behind him. Liv watched him go, pulling out her phone and texting Gabby.

L: Coast clear x

 

Later that night.

'Right. That's me off.' Robert said, standing up and putting his jacket on.

'I'll walk ya home.' Offered Aaron.

'Oh you are a gentleman Mr Dingle!' He laughed, as they walked out of the pub, into the cold. They stopped outside The Mill. Robert leant in to kiss, and Aaron, on his tip-toes, kissed him back. In that moment, they knew they were made for each other. They fitted perfectly as they held each other, Roberts chin fitted perfectly on top of Aarons head. They knew whatever would come their way they could get through it. Whatever that may be.

All of a sudden the two were shaken out of their love bubble by a loud crash, as a chair was thrown out of the living room window of The Mill.

'What the hell?' Robert shouted as he ran to the house. The door was ajar, so he and Aaron went straight in. Loud music was playing, so Robert went over and ripped out the plug. Everyone went silent.

'What in gods name is happening here?!' He roared. He looked over at Liv, who looked at him, ashamed.

'Right, Gabby, Jacob, get out.'

'But Dad..' Liv said finding her voice, however she was cut off.

'No Liv. Come on you two!' Liv stood where she was as her mates scarpered. As soon as they left Robert locked the door.

'Dad I....'

'Olivia Sugden I am disappointed in you.' Robert said, voice raised, but not quite shouting.

'I'm....mm sorry.' Liv started, trying not to cry.

'Oh don't start.' Aaron snapped. 'You took advantage of Robert going out and you misused his trust.' 

Robert looked around. The place was a tip. What shocked him most of all was that the drinks cabinet had been broken into.

'You went into the drinks cabinet? You know you're not allowed in there! Its not me being weird and overprotective its because you're too young to use it!' He explained, his voice rising at each word.

'I promise it won't happen again.'

'Again? Has this happened before?'

'No, well..we always cleaned up and my mates always left before you came back! I was stupid and I'm so sorry, dad, it won't happen again!'

'Oh that's just brilliant! All the times I popped out for a few hours you were throwing silly little parties?! No you're right, it won't happen again, because you're grounded, young lady. And its going to be a long time until I can trust you to have mates round again, so no, Gabby and Jacob won't be visiting. You'll have no pocket money until that window, the drinks cabinet and anything else you've broken, is fixed. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes dad.'

'Ok. Now you're going to clear this mess up as best you can. You're going to get some newspaper and block that window up. And then you are to get yourself washed, dressed and straight to bed.'

'I'll also have your phone. Where is it?' Aaron added.

'It's..its there.' She said pointing. 'It's out of juice though.'

'And?' Aaron asked as he took the phone. Doesn't matter as you won't be using it.'

'Come on then, newspapers in the recycling.' Robert said, as Liv sauntered off.

'Thank you.' 

'For what?'

'Backing me up. I'm so surprised she'd do this.'

'Me too. You're always going on about how brilliant she is.'

'She is though. I don't want her to start rebelling.'

'Mate, I did a lot worse at her age. Trust me. She won't be doing this again I'm sure.'

'She better not.' Robert said, looking down.

'Hey mate.' Aaron said, rubbing back. Robert sniffed.

'She's growing so fast. My girl. Was I to harsh?'

'No! You didn't shout the house down or anything.'

'I've never done that before. Discipline her. Because she's always been so..good.'

'And she'll continue to be. She can't walk all over you mate.'

'She's not!' Robert said, defiantly. 

'I'm not saying she is. But the older she gets the tougher you need to be, so things like this don't happen again.'

'True. She knows I love her.'

'Mate. Just because you shouted at her doesn't mean you don't love her. I just snapped at her, doesn't mean my love for her has gone.'

Robert nodded, as Aarons words ran true. He was very over protective and this was probably Livs way of telling him to back off a little. 

 

The next day.

'I feel sick.'

'Tough. You're going to school.' Robert said, eyes on the road.

'I'm hungover! Dad please.'

'You had yesterday off, you're not having today off as well. You mustn't have been that sick yesterday if you were planning another party.'

'I was! You saw me! I just felt better quicker than I thought, so I thought a house party would be a good idea.'

'Clearly not.' Robert said dryly.

'I'm so sorry.'

'You keep saying.'

There was a short silence before Liv spoke up again.

'Dad.'

'Yes.' 

'Can I have some lunch money?' Robert opened his mouth to speak. He nearly said 'Yes of course, will a fiver be enough?' But he closed his mouth and though about it a bit more.

'No. I'm not giving you any money. Your pocket money is going towards paying for the broken items. If you want anything you'll have to wait.'

'Until when?'

'Until the broken items are paid for! Liv are you listening to me?'

'Yes! I am!'

'You can be very stubborn at times young lady.' 

Liv sighed, but didn't say anything.

'Look, I've told you off enough already. You know what your punishment is and so we'll say no more. Ok?'

'Fine by me.' They slowed and parked, Liv grabbing her bag.

'Have a good day darling.' Robert said, trying to kiss her cheek. Liv moved her face nearer so he could kiss her, but she didn't kiss him back like she usually did. She left the car without saying a word. Robert stared after her, eyes brimming with tears.


	14. Who's Daz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, been doing my GCSE's, but now I've finished and am getting back into writing. Hope people are still enjoying this.
> 
> I will be deleting a few fics that I am unsure of how to finish or that I will be re-writing.

Robert slumped on his desk, feeling defeated, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He absent mindedly picked up a pen, twirling it round his thumb. He continued, even when the portacabin door slammed, and Aaron greeted him, louder each time until he was snapped out of his thoughts and pen twirling by a load of folders being banged in the desk in front of him.

'Sorry! I..urr..switched off!' Robert said, sitting up in his chair, pen down.

'Liv?'

'Yep. How'd ya guess?'

'Right, what she done now?'

'Being stroppy. Turned her head away when I kissed her goodbye. Usually she'd kiss me back, but she just ignored me completely.'

'She'll come round, mate. Funny age innit with hormones and..stuff. Give it time.'

'Hmm. Is it that easy?'

'No, but its better than being constantly on her case and getting het up about it.'

'Yeah, true. Probably should just leave her too it. It's my fault really, keeping her in a massive bubble.'

'You're just being protective.' Aaron said, walking over to Robert, arm round his shoulder. Robert leant his head on Aaron, closing his eyes, breathing in the lynx spray from Aarons hoodie.

'Oh, forgot to say, can ya keep an eye on this place this afternoon. Gonna see a man about a dog.'

'A dog?'

'Yeah, thought about getting one, to guard this place. Use to have one called Scrappy but he was a lazy little bugger.'

'Fair enough. Yeah, course I'll keep watch.'

'Cheers. Right, lets have some lunch!'

 

'Aww come on Liv!' Whinged Jacob, as he, Gabby and Liv sat round for lunch. He was pleading Liv to come to his fifteenth birthday party.

'Sorry, I'm grounded!' Liv explained for the millionth time, as she poked her straw through her chocolate milk box, taking a loud slurp.

'Please! You're a laugh!'

'Oh and what am I then? A bore?' Yelled Gabby, hardening her grip on her roll.

'Well..no. But Liv's our new mate, and I want her at my party!'

'Well she says she grounded so leave it at that!' Jacob gave Liv a sad look, who just raised her brows and continued to drink her chocolate milk.

'I'll see.' Liv said finally, making Jacob grin and Gabby roll her eyes, cramming half of her deformed roll into her mouth. 

 

It was weird, the silence at the portacabin. Aaron was only away for a couple of hours, and he already missed his laugh, the way his leg would jiggle up and down as he concentrated, along with his tongue hanging out as he worked the calculator. He almost, if he dared think it, missed the grating cackle from Adam and the continuous 'Bro, bro!' that seemed to be a stuck record with that man. He looked out the window, seeing a black Mercedes rolled through the gates. The driver parked and got out. Roberts breathing quickened, eyes wide as he recognised the visitor. Quickly, he locked the portacabin, leaving the keys in the lock as he sunk down under the desk, right at the back when it was slightly shaded by his chair. He pulled this chair closer in front of him, the panic rising and rising, until he heard the door bash with a forceful knock. Robert froze. He couldn't. He couldn't have nearly caught him again already. It had only been a month or so. Not even that. 

'Aaron? Adam? I've brought the copper piping! Lads?' The voice called over, relatively calm and pleasant, despite the fear he planted into Robert. 

'Probably out....' The voice said to himself.

'Please Aaron come back.' Robert thought, pleading to himself. The owner of the voice turned on his heels, the panic escaping out of Robert in his breath as he exhaled. But the figure stopped, as if something caught his eye. He walked round his car, as he saw Aaron come through.

'Alright Daz?' Aaron called over.

'Alright pal? Sorry I'm early.'

'Nah its fine mate. Sorry, had to nip out. Urrm....copper piping wasn't it?'

'Yes, all five of 'em, we agreed on £150 each, £750 in all.'

'We did. Right, I've got the money ready, of you want a hand taking them out.'

'Nah that's fine ta.' This Daz said as he opened his boot and took out the pipes. Aaron strode towards the door and knocked, as he left Robert the key. No reply. He knocked again. So success.

'Door jammed?' 

'Oh, urr, sorry me mate was suppose to keep eye out, he's obviously locked up and taken the key.'

'Little sod.' Daz said, jokingly.

'Hah, yeah. Err, how bouts I take the pipes and you come back tomorrow for the money?'

'Yeah course. No problem.'

'Cheers, sorry pal.'

'Ey, these things happen. Give your mate a good talking to ey? Its that Adam bloke innit?' He smiled.

'No its um me mate Robert, Adam's away on business.'

'Robert?' Daz looked down at Aaron, like he was deep in thought.

'Yeah...anyway, nine o'clock ok?'

'Nines perfect. See ya then pal.' The man made his way to his car, reversed, and waved to Aaron as he left. Aaron walked back to the portacabin, brows furrowed as he thought back to how Daz repeated Roberts name, as if he knew him. No, Daz was dodgy, why would Robert know him for? Just then Aarons head shot up as he heard the door unlock. He pushed the door open, frowning again as he saw Robert get to his feet.

'Can you just tell me what that was about?'

'I..I..ermm..had a nap?'

'Oh did you now? Sorry to have bothered ya.' Aaron replied sarcastically.

'Seriously Robert. Answer me! I know something's up!'

Robert sighed, hands on hips, trying to worm his way out of this. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to lie to Aaron. 

'Sit down. I'll make us a coffee and..I'll tell ya.'


	15. Just Tell Me The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! In this I purposefully made Robert not tell the whole story as I'd rather it come out in later chapters rather that it come out in all in one chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy x

Fingers tapped repeatedly, restlessly on the steaming mug inbetween shaking hands. Robert took a long gulp of coffee, looking down, focussing on an old battered rubber band that was curled in a figure of eight on the table, the band a dirty red contrast to the shiny white desktop. 

'So?' Aaron asked, tentatively, hands round his own mug of coffee. He blew across the top, the brown liquid wavering before he took a sip from it, placing it down as it was still too hot for his liking. 

'You were gonna tell me?'

'Oh, yeah. He was a..and old worker. He used to work in a car showroom I own..' Robert started, telling Aaron as much of the truth as he could, without going into detail. 

'And?'

'I..err..sacked him. He stole money from the accounts and I sacked him. That's all.' Robert stared forwards, taking another mouthful of coffee.

'Really? Then why the whole scared rabbit act when he came through the door?'

'We..didn't leave on good terms.'

'Right, well I kinda said you were looking after the place and he gave me a look as if your name reminded him of something and he repeated your name like..I dunno like, something worse than you sacking him had happened.'

'This Daz, he holds grudges. You don't want to get on the wrong side of him.'

'Ok. So, instead of treating me like a mug, tell me what happened.'

'I just did! I sacked him and he went off on one, he went nuts. I..I didn't really do anything wrong!' Robert answered, breathing heavily. 

'I know you're lying!'

'I'm not!' Robert shouted back. Well that was a lie. Yes he wasn't fully telling Aaron everything, he didn't want him to get involved. 

'So, you get panicked because someone you sacked, who is apparently dodgy, rocks up and nearly sees you?'

'Yeah. That's it.' Robert settled for how Aaron saw the situation, it was easier that way. Or so he thought. Aaron looked at him with disbelief, shaking his head.

'Right, you're either really weird or you're not telling me the truth. Last chance! Spit it out!'

'Aaron look at me! I'm telling you the gods honest truth! Ok?' Robert knelt before Aaron, hands round his face, making him look into the older mans eyes.

'Please Aaron. Believe me.' 

'Alright.'

'You believe me?'

'Said didn't I?' Robert let out a sigh of relief, taking his seat again and smiling at Aaron.

'Right so we forget about it?'

'Yeah. Sure.' Aaron replied, faking a smile. He was going to get to the bottom of this, whatever it was.

 

'Here you are!' Robert put the dinner plate down with a flourish, steaming hot salmon Bolognese piled high upon Liv's plate.

'Enjoy!' He said, putting his own plate down, moving the spaghetti round his plate but not eating it, with Liv doing the same.

'Whats up?'

'I'm sorry, Dad. I've acted like a prat and..yeah. I'm sorry. And this morning I was in a mood and I weren't feeling to good and stuff so.'

'It's fine. Lets move on ey?'

'Yeah. Thanks. Um..its err..its Jacobs birthday tomorrow and he's having a party. Can I..can I go?'

'Seeing as its a party I don't see why not, what times is it?'

'Six till whenever.'

'Ok, I want you back by nine, and text if you're gonna be late, ok?'

'Ok. Thanks dad.' Liv smiled, as she then seemed to find her appetite and spent the next five or so minutes in silence as she ate her dinner with gusto. Robert just poked his about, before offering his plate to his little human hoover, who polished his plate off and all. His mind was elsewhere and food wasn't on the list of priorities. He hated himself for lying to Aaron, but he did it to protect him. He had a feeling Aaron would want to know if it concerned Liv. If Daz was this close to him he knew he had to act fast. He had the night to think about what to do.

Daz was not to be messed with, and Robert knew that first off.


	16. Where's Aaron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I hope you enjoy x

It was a peaceful night, not too hot yet not too cold. The window on the latch letting in the perfect amount of fresh air. If this was a peaceful night then why did was Robert tossing and turning all the way through? Waking up suddenly in a cold sweat, breathless, shaking. He must have had about an hours sleep, maximum. He turned over, his alarm reading 6:30. Half an hour till he had to get up. But he had to act now, he knew he had to get away. 

Sending a quick text to Vic, asking if she and Adam could look after Liv while he went on a 'business trip', he then proceeded to rummage through his wardrobe, finding his bags before stuffing them as full he could of his belongings. He made his way to Livs room, calling her to wake up.

'D..dad? I've still got twenty minutes!' She groaned, rolling over to try and get those extra minutes of sleep.

'No, Liv please, I'm going in a business trip and I've asked Vic and Adam to look after ya, so can you pack a few things and go over? Vic'll take you to school.'

'Can't I just have the day off? Stay here?'

'Liv, I don't have time for this, th..this trip is last minute. I have to be there and I'd appreciate it if you'd co-operate!' Robert explained, trying not to lose his patience.

'Alright alright, keep ya hair on.' Liv mumbled as she got out of bed, ponytail frizzy, eyes half closed from sleep.

 

'Yo, soft lad. I'm back!' Adam announced as he barged into the portacabin, face falling into a frown as he realised no-one was there. It was quarter past eight, Aaron was usually there well before.

'Aaron?' He whipped round as he heard car wheels crunching along the gravel outside. He made his way over, as the owner of the car came out.

'Alright Adam? Your back!'

'Hiya Daz, yeah got back last night. I..err, got Aarons text about the copper piping.'

'Oh yeah, Aaron couldn't open the portacabin to get me money coz his mate locked it.'

'Yeah he said Robert was there....' He trailed off, remembering the text also said not to mention Robert and to just give Daz the money.

'Robert...'

'Seven fifty weren't it?' Adam cut in, feeling nervous.

'Yeah, it was, cheers mate.' Daz replied as Adam went through and got the envelope from the desk drawer. As he turned round he was startled as the six foot ten man was looming above him. 

'Nice one.' He took the envelope from Adams hand, holding it for a while. Looking into Adams eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

'Alright?' Adam asked, voice hoarse and barely a whisper.

'Yeah umm, this Robert. What's he like?'

'Urm..he's ok, I guess. He invested in this business. He's loaded..'

'Bet he is.'

'Um..he's got a daughter. Liv. He adopted her. She turned out to be Aarons half-sister!' He felt uncomfortable by Daz icy green eyed stare, even more so by the smirk on his face that didn't meet his eyes.

'Do you know him?' Adam asked tentatively, testing the water.

'Depends. What's his surname?'

'Sugden.' Adam replied, seeing no harm in revealing that as he'd already let his mouth say too much.

'Sugden. Ahh, Old Rob, good mate of mine he is.'

'Is he?' 

'Yeah yeah, me family took him in when he left here...oooh about...twelve year ago. Do you know where I could find him?'

'Yeah course. He lives at The Mill, Emmerdale. Just down the road.' 

'Ah, cheers pal. Nice talking to ya. You take care now.' Daz, smirked again, stepping out of the portacabin, cramming the envelope in his pocket and getting into his car, tyres screeching as he drove off, waving to Adam. 

 

'Liv! You ready?' Robert asked, calling up the stairs, which was soon answered by hurried footsteps down the stairs, tartan school backpack on, with a duffle bag hanging off one elbow.

'Ready.'

'Ok, you alright going over yourself? I've got lots to sort out.'

'Yeah yeah, I'll be fine.' Liv reached up, kissing her dad goodbye before Robert returned his. 

'You text me when you get to school.'

'Dad, I'm fifteen.'

'I know I know. I just worry. Now go on. Scram.' Liv smiled, leaving the house, Robert shutting the door behind her. He let out a shakey breath before charging up the stairs, returning down with his bags, stuffing and cramming more belongings in. He grabbed one of the two bags, leaving the house to pack it into his car boot. He went inside to get the other and just as he was about to touch the handles he heard a deep voice behind him.

'Alright Suggie?'


End file.
